Isolated
by Myrna-chan
Summary: It's been done a million times, but, here is my take on Nuriko/Ryuuen becoming Kourin after she died.


**

Isolated   
By Myrna-chan 

  
Notes: This is a Fushigi Yuugi fanfic, revolving around Nuriko. These are my own beliefs of what might have happened, I have no proof that what I write is true; but isn't that the case of all fanfiction? ^^ This is a rather sad fanfic, as it is about Nuriko's childhood coping with the death of his sister Kourin. This fanfic is rated PG-13, as the anime is. Please e-mail your comments to me at [mailto:myrna_chan@hotmail.com][1]**  
  
The sun always shone on Eiyou, but the sun seemed to be not there. The usual noise of the customers arguing with the merchants seemed non-existent. The warmth of the fires burning in the distance turned cold. The entire city seemed to have died at the same time Chou Kourin did.   
  
Ryuuen knelt sobbing over his little sister. _Why, _he thought. _Why, Kourin? Why did you leave me? Why? You're gone now and it's all my fault!_ His parents and his older brother Rokou stood silently, staring at the young boy.   
  
"Ryuuen, you are 10 years old now, you're too old for crying," his father commanded.   
  
_Bullshit,_ he thought. _Rokou's three years older than I and he still gets to cry at trivial things, so why can't I cry about the loss of my sister? _  
  
"Your father is right, Ryuuen. Kourin is dead now, so you might as well forget her," his mother added.   
  
"FORGET HER?! YOU WANT ME TO FORGET HER?!" Ryuuen stood up with tears in his eyes. He never really got along with his parents but now he hated them. Without another thought, Ryuuen ran home and shut himself tightly in his room.   
  
The house his family owned was rather large. It was expected, since his father was a successful tailor. There were many rooms and Ryuuen knew where they all were. He figured that if he hid in one of the rooms they wouldn't be able to find him. They'd surely find him if he stayed in his room. Ryuuen got up and walked out of his room. He had a certain hiding place in mind, but he had to pass Kourin's room to do it.   
  
_No, _he thought. _I can't be ashamed that she is dead. She doesn't deserve that...but.._   
  
Ryuuen slowly opened the door to Kourin's room and looked inside. It seemed so empty now; even though Kourin died only an hour ago. Ryuuen knew his parents and brother would be trying to get a suitable burial for Kourin. He didn't want to see her lowered into the ground. He didn't want to see her cold face or remember that her death was his fault. He only wanted to be alone forever.   
  
He sighed and sat on her bed. The room that used to be warm and bright was now dark and cold. The bed that was always welcoming and comfortable was now hard and infernal. Even the sun that always seemed to shine in her room turned into clouds. The mirror that had always seemed to reflect the brightness of everyone only showed the darkness. Ryuuen wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible, but something kept begging him to stay.   
  
He glanced at the few clothes Kourin had. He snorted at the fact that his father was supposedly a famous tailor yet too stingy to even provide clothing for his own children. He was glad his parents followed the rule of the oldest brother inheriting the business. Ryuuen wanted nothing to do with his parents' selfish ways of working. Rokou seemed eager to inherit the business and work. Ryuuen doubted Rokou would be able to take the demands of working as a merchant.   
  
Ryuuen had always protected Rokou and Kourin from bullies. Kourin could take care of herself pretty well, but she was extremely small and could hurt herself easily. Rokou was larger than his two younger siblings, but didn't like fighting and was incredibly stubborn. Ryuuen was short and skinny, _too skinny _, he had always thought. However, Ryuuen was extremely strong and could lift many things. A lot of people thought he would make a good field worker someday. Everyone had also wondered where a child like he got all that strength from.   
  
Ryuuen sometimes wondered himself. He knew there was something different about him, but he could never find out what. _Someday I'll know _, he thought. At the moment when Kourin died, and when his parents told him to forget her, he almost felt a surge of energy flash through his body, like his anger was becoming power. He had always had that feeling when he was angry, and he had no idea why.   
  
He took another glance at Kourin's clothing. He had remembered how alike they both looked, almost twins, except for an obvious height difference. He wondered if he could possibly pass off as Kourin.   
  
_I could _, he thought. Ryuuen took his hair out of its bun. It was actually quite long. _Long enough to be a girl's length. _He pulled off his clothing and looked at his slender figure in the mirror. _Slim enough to be a girl's body._ He slowly took Kourin's dress off the hook and pulled it on. The transformation was amazing. The little boy Chou Ryuuen had now been transformed into the little girl Chou Kourin. _Kourin's not dead. She can live through me. I am Kourin. _  
  
At that moment, Ryuuen's family came home. He ran out of Kourin's room as fast as he could, but his father soon caught up with him and grabbed him by the collar.   
  
"What do you think you are doing, young man?!" he screamed.   
  
Ryuuen smirked. "Young man, father? You're mistaken. I'm a young lady." Ryuuen's mother and Rokou stood quietly.   
  
"Aniki, why are you dressed in Kourin's clothing?" Rokou asked. "Because I am Kourin; that's why I'm dressed in Kourin's clothing." His mother then broke into tears. His father looked him straight in the eye.   
  
"Ryuuen, if you continue to do this, you will bring shame to our family."   
  
Ryuuen responded, "I'm already ashamed of my family, what would it matter if everyone else was ashamed of you?"   
His father flew into a rage and pushed Ryuuen out the door. "Never come back!" he screamed. His mother was still sobbing. Rokou ran up to the balcony to see his brother.   
He called to Ryuuen. "Aniki, why? My pain is the same as yours, she is my sister too. Why must you do this?" Ryuuen frowned but said nothing, and walked away. "Aniki...?! ANIKI..! WAIT! COME BACK! ANIKI!!"   
  
He knew it would be dangerous to go out on his own, but he knew somehow Suzaku would protect him. He would find work in the fields and earn a living to survive. He had too much pride to go home.   
  
_Never come back! _His father's words echoed through his mind. He'd follow what his father commanded him. He could survive. He could do it. The sun was beginning to set, and Ryuuen was well on his journey into a new life as his sister Kourin.   
  


The End. 

[Return To The Biography ][2]  
  
Fushigi Yuugi is © Watase Yuu/[Shogakukan][3]/[Studio Pierot][4]/[Bandai Visual][5]/[TV Tokyo][6] and Movic. This page is for entertainment use only. This fanfic is copyrighted to me, Myrna-chan. If you wish to place it on your website don't hesitate to [ask ][1]me. 

   [1]: mailto:myrna_chan@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/tokyo/shrine/7287/bio.html
   [3]: http://www.shogakukan.co.jp/
   [4]: http://www.pierrot.co.jp/
   [5]: http://emotion.bandai.co.jp/
   [6]: http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/



End file.
